Percy's half sister
by 20059
Summary: When something strange happens to Ella she finds herself having a pen-sword, centaur teacher, half-brother, and a prophecy to complete.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 26pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 45px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My life gets turned /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 28pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"upside-down/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 28pt; line-height: 48px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hey, Grover what do you have for lunch? I've got a ham sandwich." I said while I walked over to our lunch table. Lisa the bully, stuck out her leg to trip me. Me, being clumsy tripped over her leg, my sandwich went flying into the air. Somehow I saved my water from hitting the ground by concentrating on the water. It /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 26pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 45px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" floating in the air! "What the!"yelled Lisa. That was just enough to knock me out of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"concentrating./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lunch spilled everywhere. Just then my favorite teacher Chiron came in, he teaches math and Greek mythology. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him but he saw me and then my lunch. "What is going on? Why are you on the floor Ella?" As if nothing happened everyone kept eating and talking. But then Lisa said "She tripped.". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 26pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 45px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"BOONNGG./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The lunch bell went, everyone got up and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"left./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Everyone/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" except Chiron. "What happened." He asked. I started to explain but hesitated when I got to the part of my water floating in the air. He just nodded like this happened all the time. "We need to tell Grover and leave /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Now/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"." He told me. "Wait why do we need Grover? And why do we have to leave school? Where would we go?" I asked starting to get nervous. Grover was my best friend and all, but where would we go? Chiron told me to pack up my stuff. He also gave me a pen. He said "This is a powerful weapon only use it when you have to." Confused I said "This is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". A pen." He told me to go and start packing. Grover was waiting for me outside the cafeteria. "What happened" Grover asked. "He told me we were going to leave, you to. Where are we going? Do you know?" I asked curiously. Grover answered "I think I know where we're going. It's called /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camp Half-Blood. It's where people called demigods go. They are half mortal and half..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. I looked where he looked and saw Lisa storming up to us. "Run." He said but to hands pulled us into the cafeteria before we could. It was Chiron. "Jump out the window I'll meet you at the front of the school with some /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"stuff./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" are leaving /span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"NOW."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I went first it was a 5 foot drop but I was okay. Grover jumped and fell but he said he was okay. We ran for the entrance in the distance we heard Chiron leave the cafeteria. He was waiting for them by the time they made it to the front of the school. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. Lisa is following me. Get into the car." He answered. Me and Grover jumped into the car but somehow Lisa was in the car already. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Finally I shall feast on a demigod from the three eldest gods."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Lisa said in a voice not quite /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hers. " /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-CA" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-CA"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pen!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" all Grover managed to say before getting blasted out of the car. I grabbed the pen from my pocket and remembered Chiron saying /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"only uncap it for emergences /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I will make your death nice and slow." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lisa said. Her back grew wings and she snarled at me. Her talking gave me some time. "Sorry, but I don't think so." I replied. I uncapped the pen, for a terrifying second nothing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"happened./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures:  
none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lisa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" leaped towards me. Then my pen turned into a 3 foot long sword. It was pointed right at Lisa when it grew and once it touched her she turned into dust! Chiron came over and said " Are you all right? That must've been scary." "Are you kidding me. That was TERRIFYING! Why did she turn into dust? Why did she say something about three eldest gods?" I screamed at him. He just turned and got Grover. "Food..." Grover whispered. "Get some /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sleep you m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-CA" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-CA"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"st/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX207026793" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 41px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX207026793" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" be tired." Chiron told me as he pulled out of the parking lot./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
